


Cool & Calm

by lankyocon



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Multi, Phone Sex, Requests, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyocon/pseuds/lankyocon
Summary: Title from “Cool & Calm” by Sticky FingersMy collection of F1 drabbles/oneshots :)
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Lewis/Daniel - The Gucci shirt

**Author's Note:**

> To Frenkie, without you i may not have gotten back into writing <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an ask on @fastsins, Anon said:  
> “Dan and Lewis wore matching clothes????”

“Lewis?”

Dan’s voice was husky, almost hoarse - he’d just awoken. He cleared his throat, blinked a few times and lifted his head, turning to look at his boyfriend’s side of the bed. It was empty, the sheets crumpled. Lewis’s phone wasn’t laid upon it’s usual bedside place either. Dan reached an uncoordinated hand out to grab at his watch, he pulled it down in front of him. 

_7:46 - he’s up early._

Far too early for a day off. Sure, it was race week, but they didn’t have to be in Portugal until Wednesday. 

_What’s he doing?_

Yawning deeply, Dan threw the duvet off of him, slid his legs out of bed, grabbed a semi-clean t-shirt to throw on over his boxers and made his way to the kitchen, bare footed on the wooden tiles.

Lewis was brewing a coffee, slumped lazily against the counter. Even like this, slightly disheveled from sleep and wearing some old hoodie of Dan’s, he managed to look beautiful.

_He looks like home._

Lewis smiled when he saw his boyfriend walking over towards him.

“Good morning, love.”

Dan wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. As he pulled back, Lewis followed. Dan chuckled. He reached for Lewis’s cup and took a sip. 

“What’s gotten you up at this time?” Dan asked, dodging the attempts to steal the cup back.

“Just a few ideas, music stuff.”

“Can i hear them?”

Lewis winked at him, “If you’re good.”

Dan pouted. “Baby, i’m always good.”

“Sure,” he said, rolling his eyes, “You’re also got an interview with GQ in two hours.”

_Shit._

“I thought we had the day together.” he sighed.

“We will do, as soon as you get back.” Lewis leaned up to kiss the Aussie’s forehead.

“I’ll go get dressed. Might borrow something to remind me of you.” he joked, finishing Lewis‘s coffee despite the glare sent his way.

“Nothing too obvious, the fans’ll have a field day.” He grinned.

“I know, i know.” 

But Dan was already walking away.

_I’ll take that Gucci shirt, something colourful for the interview. Gotta look my best for the press._

He hummed along contentedly to the song in his head as he entered the bedroom. Pulling the shirt from Lewis’s wardrobe, oblivious to the fact that his boyfriend was planning to wear the matching shorts.

Oblivious to the fact that by the end of the week, their “secret” relationship may not be quite as secret as they hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @twitchquartet and i co-run @fastsins - come and send a request!
> 
> all kudos and comments are wholeheartedly appreciated <3


	2. Alex/Lando/George - The groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an ask on @fastsins, Anon said:  
> “For more Lando/Alex/George. Lando is the one who sends suggestive photos (I saw a good one where the jeans are pulled down to just below the butt, the person is kneeling, and you can see their underwear) to their private group chat, Alex sends 'cute boyfriend' photos (lots of cats sitting on him, that big smile of his) but then once in a while will just send him in just his racing thermals (the tops are so tight imagine what the bottoms look like), and George is the thirst trap guy (sweatpants low on his hips, muscles shining from a workout)”

They’re racing drivers.

It’s natural that they are away from home (and each other) frequently, but that doesn’t mean they miss it any less. Sure, they can video chat - only there’s not always enough time (and Alex never manages to get it to work properly anyway) so they stick to phone calls more often than not. 

Though phone calls, as good as they may be, aren’t quite good enough when they’re tense after a race, in need of quick release. They need something more. 

It was Lando’s idea. On one of their nightly calls he’d been teasing George about his shirtless instagram posts  
when it hit him. 

“We should make a group chat.”

“Lando, babe, we’ve already got one.”

He could hear George giggle at Alex’s response.

“Not a usual group chat, one for... pictures.”

“You want a photography group chat?”

“Shut up, not those pictures.”

His boyfriends waited for him to explain.

“Y’know... sexy pictures...”

Lando felt himself blushing and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Oh.”

That was Alex. Or it might’ve been George. Either way, their voice was low. Lando opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

“What do you think?”

There was silence and Lando crumpled, he’d thought they’d like the idea but- 

_1 new image from Alex 💛 to HORNY ON MAIN_

Lando let out a relieved laugh. 

_1 new image from George 💙 to HORNY ON MAIN_

He clicked off of the phone app, leaving the call on just not crowding his screen, and opened the message notifications.

There was Alex in his racing thermals, it must be a photo following FP2 earlier that day. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, his face gleaming with sweat, his trousers taunt across the bulge of his dick.

Then Alex’s voice was back, seemingly whispering in Lando’s ear.

“Did you like that? I was so hard. So het up all through practice that when i got to my room i couldn’t stop myself. I though of you sucking off George. A private show just for me and i came, biting into my hand to keep quiet.”

Lando whimpered softly, squeezing his thighs to put a little pressure on his rapidly hardening cock.

He scrolled down to George’s photo, he must’ve taken it at the same time as the one on his instagram. Only this one wasn’t suitable for the public. Muscles shining from the workout, his sweatpants were low on his hips and he was grabbing at his crotch. 

Lando swallowed thickly, slipping a hand down his shorts, pressing the heel of his palm to rub at his cock through his boxers.

“I thought you’d like that one.”

George was back.

“Bit too risqué for my instagram don’t you think?”

Lando let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a soft moan.

“Are you hard, baby?” 

“Yes. Please, George.”

He’s not quite sure what he’s asking for.

“Alex is listening too, you know. Are you gonna touch yourself for us?”

Lando shuffled about, leaning back against his headboard, lifting his hips to pull his shorts and boxers off together. 

He dropped his head back as he finally wrapped a hand round his aching cock. Wet with pre-cum already, the slide was slick and felt like heaven.

“We can’t wait to see you again, baby. Gonna make you feel so good once we’re all there. That group chat idea was ingenious, but you’ve gotta use it too. When you’ve come, when you’ve licked it off of your hand and you’re sitting there all messy and beautiful; we want a photo.”

Lando arched his back, voicing a cry as he spilled across his fingers. 

He was embarrassed by coming so quickly but felt utterly wrecked in the best way possible. He could faintly hear Alex and George muttering to each other and he smiled. 

However, when he reached for his phone a minute later, it wasn’t to re-open the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @twitchquartet and i co-run @fastsins - come and send a request!
> 
> all kudos and comments are wholeheartedly appreciated <3


	3. Alex/Charles - Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an ask on @fastsins, Anon said: “First time aftercare, Alex and whoever you want.”
> 
> there’s not much mention of it being their first time but i wrote it as if it was Charles who’d put it off for a while though now trusts Alex enough to let him *do things* with him. lmao sorry this doesn’t make a lot of sense XD

“Ohh.. fuck.” Alex shuddered, closing his eyes and dropping his head to rest on Charles’ shoulder. Gradually, he came down from the orgasmic high, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Chéri, you need to pull out...”

Charles’ breath was warm against his ear. Alex sighed contentedly, then began to move away. He pulled out of Charles and the Monégasque lay back onto the bed, propped up on his elbows, he watched the naked figure in front of him with a smirk. 

Alex tied the used condom, before lazily throwing it into the bin. He sighed again, bending over to gather their previously discarded boxers. He flung Charles’ toward him.

“I want your shirt too.”

Alex glanced at him, raising his eyebrows. He picked up his tee from where it was crumpled on the floor - it was an old Red Bull Racing one but Charles seemed happy, regardless, not caring what was on it so long as it belonged to his boyfriend.

He threw it to Charles and as the younger man tugged over his head, he practically crawled up the bed to sprawl next him. He shuffled about for a moment, trying to get comfortable. Then reached out to pull Charles towards him. The Monegasque hummed, placing his head on Alex’s chest, one arm wrapped round him and playing with the waistband of the his boxers. 

“Thank you for that,” Alex murmured, pressing a kiss into Charles hair, “I love you.”  
Charles lifted his head, looking deep into the copper eyes.  
“You- you mean it?”  
Alex leant forwards to kiss him. A sweet, chaste kiss.  
“Always.”

Charles lay back again, he felt the rise and fall of his boyfriend’s chest and heard his heartbeat slowing into a peaceful rhythm. The arms around him fell slightly loose but remained holding him close and keeping him warm.  
“I love you, too.” he whispered. 

He pressed himself even tighter to Alex. He’d tell him properly one day. 

When he’d built up the courage, he’d let his affection be known.

Though with the Thai’s smile staying hidden by the dark, Charles remained oblivious. 

Alex already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @twitchquartet and i co-run @fastsins - come and send a request!
> 
> all kudos and comments are wholeheartedly appreciated <3


	4. ...

More chapters to be added...

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @twitchquartet and i co-run @fastsins - come and send a request!
> 
> all kudos and comments are wholeheartedly appreciated <3


End file.
